Fixing a Shattered Mirror
by Kawaii-Shishiza
Summary: Katherine De Changy returns to the opera house one day against her parents whishes. There is where our story begins and unfolds. I'm going back and re-editing the chapters before I post more
1. Return to the Opera House

The Opera Ghost, a man, if you call him a man, suspended into darkness and loneliness into his home beneath the Opera House, and amongst the catacombs. To him, it was more of a hell than home, but he managed with what he had. The man, standing very tall in height, was very thin for his height, giving him an almost skeletal look. His skin was very pale and stretched tightly over his bones. He sat at his organ bench, his eyes closed. But underneath the lids of his eyes were a pair of blue-grey eyes that could chill one to the bone, when stared at. His hair, a jet black, was hanging in his face. It was very shaggy and greasy, as well. There were also strands of grey tied in with the midnight black. His face was very narrow, and his body frame was thin, yet broad in some odd way. On the right side of his face was a white porcelain mask, which he placed over his horror, over his deformity. The mask covered his entire face except for his lips and his chin. His chest struggled up and down as he took in slow, but ragged breaths. The surroundings of his home were not beautiful as they once were when, she, was still at the Opera House. Shattered mirrors surrounded him, and glass layered the floor. Most of the drawings, paintings, and masterpieces he had of Christine, were torn in two, and lay askew on the floor. Only few of the thousands of candles in his home were lit, leaving his underground home in almost complete pitch darkness.

The clothes on his thin body were tattered and dirty. He wore very elegant attire, as most gentlemen did in Paris, but most of it sagged on his body due to a dramatic weight loss from a deep and dark depression. What caused this depression you might ask him? He had lost a love, a true love. He lost an Angel of Music that came straight from heaven. He had lost Christine Daae. That's all his mind was fixed on, all that his mind was thinking of. Her. He could think of nothing else other than Christine. He had very little sleep, and barely any food or water, which caused him to look as he did. He didn't care of himself anymore. He just sat in his self-pity through the days. He did nothing. He could care less about what opera was showing, though he still claimed his box, to have something to do, when he did have the strength to climb the long way to the ground floor of the Opera Populaire. He took his money, though he barely used it. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone in years, not even Madame Giry. Even when he saw her, he would not utter a word.

The Phantom of the Opera, or Erik, would spend his life like this from now on. He wanted to die. He wanted to rip his heart straight from his breast; maybe then his heart would stop aching. He sighed gently at his organ and opened his eyes to look at the sheet of music that sat on the music stand, of the organ. The Music of the Night is what it read at the top. It was his masterpiece written for Christine. It was all for Christine. Every soul and life he took was for her. His opera, Don Juan Triumphant was for her. The opera, Don Juan had perished in the great fire. The Opera House had been rebuilt, though it wasn't near as beautiful as the old one, in his eyes. Erik remembered the night all those years ago when he first introduced, The Music of the Night, to Christine. Every note he sung, was full of love and passion for her. But she rejected him, she turned away. But that was all over, The Music of the Night was over, and it would be no more.

A young girl stepped out onto the cobblestone street from her carriage. Her light blue eyes starred with awe and amazement up at the Opera House. Immediately the girl snapped back to reality as she heard a slight cough from the driver of the carriage. She smiled sheepishly as she handed him a tip, "This is our secret." She said intently. The man nodded as he took the money and rode off. She picked up her emerald dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground and made her way into the Opera house. She froze, awe struck, at the beauty of the main entrance. It was just like how her mother described it in the stories, the majestic staircase, the gold statues, everything was marvelous. The girl took one step hearing the click of her heal echo throughout the room. A smile crept onto her face as she made her way up the staircase and towards the theatre.

Erik sighed softly, and coughed, sending a rack of pain through his chest. He winced slightly. Once the pain had ceased he rested his head against the cool wood of the organ, his breathing quite ragged, as if trying to get under control. He coughed again, but this time, a few drops of blood came from his mouth and landed on the stone floor. Erik looked down upon it, but thought nothing of it. He was dying, he knew it. Ever since Christine left he didn't care. And with him dead, Christine and Raoul would lead happier lives. And that's all that he wanted, was for Christine to be happy, always...

The theatre was more than she could ever dream of. Her eyes scanned all across the vast room as the beauty silenced her. The magnificent chandelier was the first thing to catch her eye as she gazed up at it. In an instant, she thought of her mother and couldn't help but to regret coming here in the first place. Never has the girl disobeyed her mother, until now that is. But she had already come this far, there was no sense in turning back now. Cautiously she made her way onto the stage and starred out at the invisible audience. A soft hum from her mouth her body swayed gently, starting to perform to her pretend audience. There was no possible way the girl could ever do this in real life. Her stage fright got the better of her at times.

A single tear slid down his cheek, but a voice. Just the smallest hum reached his ears, through the grotto. It couldn't be. The voice belonged to Christine Daae, he knew it. It was so familiar. There was just something in her voice that wasn't hers anymore. He quickly grabbed his cloak and made his way slowly up the passages, stopping to cough up blood along the way, but he finally made it to Box 5 without being seen. He stayed within the shadows of the box, as he looked toward the stage. A girl who looked like Christine only younger, very young. He tilted his head the side, his eyes widening slightly. This was her daughter. What was she doing here? He knew that Raoul or Christine had to have some sense in their mind not to let her visit the Opera House...

The girl was entranced by her own make believe world. All worries and stress simply left her mind as she continued to perform on the stage. The hum soon turned into words, a lullaby her mother sung to her while she was young.

He listened to her voice, sweet and pure as it transformed into words. This was defiantly Christine's child. She was beautiful just like her mother and her talents as well. He didn't see much of the bastard in her though. Which was quite good. He was sure her parents never told her of the Opera Ghost before. He raised his eyebrows slightly, her voice could...no. He was not going to play the role of voice teacher again. That would wreck Christine's life if he fell in love with her daughter, but, there was no way he could anyway. All of his heart rested with Christine...

"Ahem." A voice said towards the wings of the stage. The girl nearly jumped as her performance came to an abrupt end.

"My apologies, Monsieur." She said with a blush upon her face,

"Might I ask what you are doing here?" The man asked as her emerged from the wings. He was a tall fellow and in his early twenties. His clothes noted his nobility and his young face was quite attractive.

"I just wanted to look around that's all." The girl said a little embarrassed.

"You have a beautiful voice." The man said with a smile.

The compliment only made the blush grow worse, "You saw me?"

"Yes I did." He said with a slight laugh, "I'm Alexander the patron of this fine Opera House." He then kissed Katherine's hand," And who might you be?"

"Katherine De Chagny, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely.

Erik let out a silent disgusting sigh. Was every woman in that family really going to fall for some rich patron? He sighed softly, his eyebrows going into an angry pose. This reminded him of when Raoul asked Christine to dinner, it made his heart burn with jealousy. Sure, he was not jealous...but still, it just worried him to all end. But he supposed Raoul would want her to marry someone of noble blood. Something that disgusted him to no end...

"De Chagny?" A thought then struck Alexander's mind. She must be the daughter of the man who was the last patron. Then her mother must be Christine Daae. Oh this was just perfect, he could have Katherine be the leading lady in the new opera. Everyone in Paris would be a ticket if they found out that a Daae would be in the show, "Your parents worked here didn't they?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Yes they did." Katherine said cautiously wondering what the reason behind his grin was.

"How would like to sing in front of a live audience? You seemed like you were having fun on the stage." Alexander stated looking down out the girl.

"Me... in front of an audience..." Even just the thought of behind in front of a real audience terrified her; "I can't..." She stated softly ashamed of her childish fear.

Without even thinking Erik spoke. "Of course she would, she would love to sing..."Erik said with a small raise of his eyebrows, but kept to the shadows of his box.

Katherine's head perked up as she heard a soft voice. She couldn't help but too look around a little at the empty auditorium, "Did you here that?" Could have there been someone else in the room?

"Hear what?" Alexander questioned giving a quick scan around the room as well, "May I escort you through the Opera House, Mademoiselle?" He thought that maybe this would be him some time to talk her into it. Alexander politely extended his arm towards her.

Katherine hesitated a moment as she looked at the polite gesture. Well that was what she wanted to do today. "I suppose…" She said still unsure as her arm linked with his. They then exited the theater and towards backstage.

"Your mother was a great singer; I see her traits have passed on to you." He casually stated as they walked through the hallways of the backstage area.

"Well not all of them...you see...I have stage-fright." She said a little embarrassed from stating her flaw.

"That's quite alright, nothing that can't be fixed" Alexander said with a little smile and a slight chuckle. The two then stopped in front a beautifully stained oak door with an empty name plate fastened to it.

"What's behind it?" Katherine asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"This is the room where the leading ladies stay." He then opened the door and they both walked inside revealing a fully furnished room. There had to of been some of the finest furniture in Paris in there.

"It's beautiful." Katherine eagerly entered the room. She stood in the middle quickly looking around trying to capture all its beauty.

"Of course, you could stay here if you are in the Opera." Alexander said making his way to the door as Katherine was still enjoying the view.

"I already told you I can't." Katherine said as her focus returned.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." Alexander then left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Wait! I already said I-" Katherine called out, but it was too late. A sigh of frustration let her lips as she sat down at the marbled top desk, "Oh Katherine…what have you've gotten yourself into this time…" She said as her head gently rested in the palm of her hand.

Erik had followed them both, when they were alone; Erik spoke from inside the walls. "He speaks the truth, you have the voice of you mother, a soul I knew quite well as a matter of fact. I know I must frighten you, but you have no need to worry...you will sing in an opera on the opening night of the opera season. You will sing and the crowd will be awed...you will be adored just as your mother once was. I can help you. I can help you with any problem you may have. For I am in fact, an Angel of Music..."Erik said, letting his own fantasies possess him again. He smiled darkly through the walls. "I am an Angel of Music and wish to help you..."Erik spoke finally after a long pause.

Immediately her hear perked up as she heard the voice. Katherine looked around trying to match a body to the voice but there was no one there. So she wasn't hearing things before. Oh what the voice spoke of was her dream, a dream that would never become reality, "There is no way my mother would let me." She said in a disappointing tone.

"What your mother doesn't know, won't hurt her..."Erik snapped back, but calmed his voice." You have to pure a voice to let it go to waste inside your parent's home..."he said to her. "Every Wednesday you will meet me in the chapel, midnight. And I must ask you to never be late. I despise it. And one more thing...be sure to not tell either of your parents of my existence. It would make you seem mad..."Erik lied to her, and with a swish of his cloak he was gone before she could argue.

Katherine did get up to object to the voice but she had a feeling that she was alone again. Her attention was brought back to the door as it opened, "Have you thought it over?" Alexander asked appearing in the door way.

Katherine stood there silently a moment, "Yes I have." She said, "I will be in your show." She agreed. There was just something about that voice. If it had anyway way of making her dream come true, she would follow it.

"Great, here is the songs and script." He handed her a pile of papers he had already prepared for her, "Rehearsals don't start quite yet so you have some time to go over everything. Now if you'll excuse me I must go tell the others." He then ran out of the room with excitement. Katherine stood there looking down at the script hopping that she made the right decision.


	2. The lessons

The days passed and soon Wednesday came. Erik came down as if any other day to the chapel where he waited. He waited patiently, hoping she wouldn't dare be late on her first lesson. He wondered if she would even come? What she happened to let it slip to Christine? Christine wouldn't allow her to go back to the Opera House ever again

Katherine was at the doors of the Chapel. She hesitated before she opened the door. What was she doing sneaking out to see an angel? Katherine then took a deep breath and opened the door.

Erik looked up and saw through the tiny hole in the wall that it was her. He smiled and said; "Well I'm quite surprised that you even showed up little one..."Erik said with a small raise of his eyebrows, not that she could see it.

She then walked into the room," It wasn't easy." she said. Again she only heard the voice. She saw no figure or being.

"Well neither is singing get used to it..."Erik said to her."Well as you can I've laid out sheets of music for you...but you will not look at them, yet at least. I want to hear your vocal range." Erik said to her. "Start on a C at the depths of your voice and work your way up, until your voice is ready to crack. But, do not let it. Now, before you begin, I have a few rules..."he said to her. "One, you will not tell anyone of me. Not a single soul. When someone asks you of who taught you, you will not speak of any detail of me. You will say you don't know my name and carry on. Merely ignore them if they ask otherwise. You will be on time, of course...and that's. If you can follow those simple rules, we'll get along fine..."Erik said to her.

"I understand." She said. He was so mysterious; well he was just a voice.

"Good..."Erik said."This is a simple exercise to warm up your voice, I wish for you to practice this at least once a day if not more..."Erik said. "Alright, go up and down the scale of your vocal range, I best not hear your voice crack. If that happens on the stage, you best not even show your face to the audience again..."Erik said to her strictly. "Begin..."he almost whispered.

She was nervous. She hadn't sing for anyone except her mother. Katherine began the exercise hoping her voice didn't crack. But as soon as she got high enough her voice did. She then stopped. It normally wouldn't crack but it did tonight.

As much as the crack made Erik angry, something else made him angrier. "Why did you stop?" Erik asked her in a very serious, almost threatening tone. "I don't care if your voice cracks, you will not stop singing. Do you understand?" his voice slightly rising.

"I understand." Katherine said. She then calmed herself down and began to sing again. Only this time she wasn't so nervous. She started to enter that world which she dreamed to be in one day. A world where she didn't have to worry, a world where she could sing.

He listened, he listened intently. She seemed to be singing in her own world, where only she could hear herself. That would help her great when having stage fright. He stopped her. "Wonderful..."Erik whispered."I want you to pick up the top sheet of music, do not go over it, I will merely play you the tune, and you sing it. This is an improvisation. It's not meant to be perfect. However, I want for you to try your hardest to make it perfect..."Erik said, and picked up the violin he had brought with him. He didn't need the music for this tune. He knew it all too well. He played the simple tune on his violin, waiting to hear her sing.

She started to sing along with the tune. Hoping it was good enough for him. She was actually enjoying this. She got to do the one thing she loved which was to sing.

At the end of the piece. Erik nodded. "That was more than I expected out of an improvisation. You did well. But one thing that you lack that your mother lacked as well is passion or expression. You need to sing each word as if...it was your love, as if it was your own life..."Erik said to her. "I will sing you the piece..."Erik said to her, and began to play the violin again, but this time adding his own melodic voice to the tune. He sung it with every ounce of passion he had left in his soul. He just merely used Christine to source his voice. Easy as that. He let his voice ring on the last note and removed the bow from the violin stings. "That is what it sounds like when you sing with passion..."Erik whispered to her.

"That was beautiful..." She said amazed. She wondered if she could ever sound that good. He voice was the best she has ever heard.

"Thank you, now let me hear it again, put what I just possessed in your own voice..."Erik said starting the tune again to hear her sing.

Katherine closed her eyes hearing the tune. She sang from deep within her heart letting the words flow from her mouth. She surprised herself. Katherine had never sang like that before, not even her mother, and here she was singing to a voice which she didn't know who it belonged to.

He smiled wide as he heard a drastic change in her voice. He stopped at the end of the piece. "Yes. Brava..."Erik praised her. "It's two in the morning, I suggest you get home, next Wednesday same time, take that sheet of music and work on it. I want to see changes in your voice when you come back..."

She then grabbed the sheet music and walked towards the door, "Goodnight." Katherine said then she left the chapel and made her way back home.

"Goodnight..."Erik whispered and slowly walked back down to his home, violin in hand.

Katherine walked down the street, "What are you doing out here so late?" Katherine jumped a little bit and turned around to see Alexander. "I was um..." She tried to think of an excuse,"...looking for you actually...I was wondering if..." She couldn't think of anything.

"She was wondering if you could message her father to take her home..."said a familiar voice from behind her. Raoul de Chagny stood behind his daughter, look furious.

Katherine froze hearing his voice, "I...I..." "Monsieur De Chagny it's a pleasure to meet you." Alexander said.

"Ah, the new patron..."Raoul said, shaking hands with him."I'm sorry, but I must leave to attend to my daughter..."Raoul said to him and dismissed them. He picked his daughter up and put her on the horse that stood in the road. He kicked the horse rather hard. Once they were out of earshot of Alexander, Raoul let loose. "Katherine de Chagny, how dare you go to that Opera House? When your Mother and I told you never to go. And at this time of night? What were you thinking?" Raoul asked her, more scared than angry. Oh the things that could've happened to her. "I can't believe you would do this..."Raoul said in a disappointed tone.

What could Katherine say...she hated her parent's disappointment, "I'm sorry father." She said quietly. How could her wonderful night come crashing down all at once?

"You just wait until your mother hears of this..."Raoul said to her."Katherine, we keep you away from there for your own safety..."he said to her, kissing the back of his daughter's head. "Please, stay away from the Opera House..."Raoul said to her.

Stay away? But what about the lessons, her dreams, her world. Were they going to end? Katherine couldn't say anything. She just tried to hold in her tears.

As soon as they reached home, Christine was up and out the door, to meet them. She embraced her daughter as soon as her feet touched the ground. "Oh Katherine where have you been?" Christine asked her, her eyes full of worry. Her father merely nodded at her to tell her mother the truth.

"At...the Opera House." She said quietly waiting for her mother's response.

Her mother gasped softly. "Katherine...why?" Christine asked her. "You know your father and I forbid you to go there, and it's for good reason...you have to believe us. You don't want to be there..."Christine said to her. "What were you doing there this time of night?" Christine asked. Christine couldn't help but let the memory of her angel teaching her at late night...but no, she couldn't have met him.

"Well I was..." She had to think up something and quick, "I was visiting Alexander actually." She could go somewhere with this, "I met him early today and he was such a nice gentleman, but when he left he forgot his stack of papers." Katherine hoped that this would work, "Well I took them so now one else would, but I forgot to give them to him until I remembered it before I feel asleep, so I was just simply returning them, because they seemed very important." She finished her huge lie.

"At two in the morning?" Christine asked. "You could've just asked one of us to take you to him in the morning..."Christine said to her, embracing her daughter again.

"I'm sorry mother, I never meant to worry you." she was glad it worked but then again she felt bad for making them worry, "I'll never do it again I promise."

"Good..."Christine whispered, straightening up."Off to bed Katherine..."Christine said kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams..."she said to her, locking arms with her husband. "Oh Raoul, she worries me..."Christine said to her love. "She worries me too..."Raoul whispered and kissed her lips softly and walked back into the grand estate.

Katherine then walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She sighed as she laid down on her bed. How was she going to go to her lessons now? She buried her head in her pillow trying to get some sleep, but she wondered how she could ever go back to the opera house. She didn't even want to see how her parents would react if they found out that she was in the opera. Katherine then started to worry a little.

Erik had no clue of the incident; he just went through the next week, concentrating on what he would teach Katherine the next week of their lessons. Finally the night came, he even arrived about an hour earlier to tune up his violin a bit. It was a bit off key their last visit.

Katherine paced back and forth in her room. Should she go or not go. She was afraid that they'll find out again. Katherine the noticed the sheet music on her floor. She picked it up and sighed. Katherine then sat on the edge of her bed.

Soon it was midnight. She was not here. He squinted his eyes slightly. Her parents had either caught her, or she had finally got to her senses and stopped coming to a man who was a mere voice in the wall. He sighed softly and picked up his violin and walked out of the passages to get the pieces of music he had laid out for her.

Katherine then looked at the clock. She couldn't take it anymore. She then ran to her closet and grabbed her cloak. Katherine then went to her window and grabbed the rope that she made from her sheets and used it to climb out the window.

He slowly walked down his passages, violin in hand. It was nice having someone to talk with, even if he was, well who he was, and that he lied to her. He sighed softly. It would've ended up like Christine anyway, and for that he was glad that she didn't return...

Katherine then climbed over the black gate which made a tear in her dress but she didn't care. She then made her way towards the opera house. Katherine knew she was going to be late, but as long as she got there was fine with her.

He regained his normal position, sitting at his organ bench. He put a hand to his forehead, frustrated. That girl would've been a great success on the stage, just like her mother. He sighed softly and pounded his fists hard on the organ. Why couldn't have he have kept Christine? She chose him. She forced herself to, but she did...He shook his head; he knew he couldn't keep such an innocent soul down here. Especially away...from her childhood love.

Finally she was almost there. She pulled her cloak closer to her as the night grew colder. Katherine decided to enter through the stables thinking no one would be there. Not realizing where she was going she bumped into a man, "My apologizes." Katherine said kindly. She looked up to see the man had rosy cheeks and wreaked of alcohol, "What are you doing out here pretty?"

Unaware of what was happening, or going to happen, Erik sat in his own self-pity... "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out here, especially this time of night..."the burly man said, approaching her.

"That's why I was heading inside." Katherine said backing up a little bit. She didn't like this one bit. "How about I help you there." The man said as he grabbed Katherine's arm. "Take your hand off me!" She yelled trying to get her arm back.

"Ah, but I just wish to help you inside, darling..."he said, going for her again, with a slurred sort of laugh. Erik's ears perked softly as what sounded like a yell reached his ears. The Rue Scribe was connected with his home, and the Rue Scribe was connected with the Stables, of how he heard the faint noise. He would've merely ignored it, but he couldn't get the thought of Katherine out of his mind. He soon began to walk up the passages toward the alley known as the Rue Scribe. He walked along the dark alleys, sticking close to the stone wall in the shadows. He peered around the corner and saw Katherine...in trouble.

"Let me go!" She yelled. The man only laughed again. He made his grip tighter as he pulled Katherine closer to him. Katherine attempted to slap him but his hand caught hers and now she couldn't move; "Now why would you do that?" The man said with a grin.

"Possibly because you're frightening her monsieur..."Erik growled to him as his answer, Punjab lasso clutched in his hands. He didn't even have time to react; the rope was already around his neck and tight. The man released Katherine to grasp at the rope that was tightening around his neck by the second. With a swift movement of his feet, Erik had the man down on the floor. Erik pulled hard on the end of the rope, hearing a satisfying crack of the man's neck he released. Only did he take off the rope off the man's fat neck, when blood began to slowly creep from the inside of his mouth. He nodded, satisfied and looked up to face Katherine, panic rising immediately, but he couldn't move, and he didn't know why, he was frozen.

Katherine looked in horror at the man dead on the ground. She too was frozen, but only with fear. She then noticed the other man. He had just saved her. If hadn't she could have been the one lying on the ground, "Thank...you." Those were the only words she could manage to get out of her mouth.

He nodded. "I'm sorry that I cannot stay longer, but I must return to where I belong. Do not follow me..."Erik said seriously, almost threateningly, and with a simple swish of his cloak he walked back down the Rue Scribe.

Katherine stood there for a moment. It was getting really late. And if she were to go to the chapel now, she would be really late. Her parents might have already found out that she was missing again. Katherine then turned around. She decided that she'll try to make it back home.

So she really was coming to lessons again. He turned to face her again, just as she was about to get out of his ear range he said to her, "I expect you at our next lesson..."Erik said to her and disappeared within the catacombs, back down to his home.

Katherine stopped hearing the voice. It was him. She quickly turned around but he was already gone. He was the one that saved her. Katherine then turned back around and started to make her way back home.

Erik returned to his home, a smile on his lips. He had saved her from a horrid fate. He couldn't help but smile; he had actually done some good. And now she knew who he was. But that didn't matter; with the darkness she didn't even get a good look at him anyway


	3. Revealed

The week went by quite slowly, which annoyed Erik. Finally, Wednesday came along, and he prayed that she would show up on time. He was so touched that she would risk getting caught by her parents to have a lesson with him. He smiled softly and sat against the wall, waiting for her again.

Katherine now stood at the Chapel doors. She tried to recall his face, but couldn't. After all there was little lighting. He did save her though and she remembered that. Her hand then reached for the door knob as she opened the door. She then walked inside the chapel. Hoping to see him.

Erik was still inside the walls. "Ah, you came...good..."he said obviously relieved. "Let me guess, did you parents ever catch you?" Erik asked her, hoping that she didn't tell them anything. But then again if she did, he might not even be alive...

"Well...yes they did but only once..." She said remembering that night, "I didn't tell them anything." She added...

"Good. That shows that I can actually trust you..."Erik said to her with a smile. "I would like to say, never to go through the stables again, there are men who will do anything to get what they want..."Erik said to her.

She smiled, "I understand..." If he hadn't of come she could have been dead, "Thank you." She said politely.

"You're welcome, just don't travel through there again, at night..."he said to her."Today, I'm going to work with you on breathing...and working on using your diaphragm more..."Erik said to her. "Close your eyes..."he instructed.

As Katherine nodded her head and closed her eyes he came out of his passages, being as silent as possible. He came behind her and put his hand on her stomach. "Breathe, do not turn around..."Erik instructed her.

She jumped slightly not expecting a hand, but she soon calmed down. Katherine then started to breathe...

"Breathe deeply from your stomach, inhale through your nose and exhale from your mouth..."Erik instructed her, his lips close to her ear.

Katherine did as she was instructed. She wanted to turn around to see who he was but she kept her eyes closed as he ordered.

"Now, sing..."Erik instructed her."Sing whatever you wish, just use your stomach to make your notes powerful, but do control how powerful you make your voice..."Erik said to her. "I should feel your stomach pushing against my hand as you sing, to know if you are doing it right..."

She started to sing the lullaby that her mother sang to her. It was they only song that she knew by heart. He nodded ever now and again, keeping his hand on her stomach, feeling the slight push on his hand every time she sung a note. At the end of the lullaby he smiled. "Very good..."he whispered to her."Now...open your eyes, but do not look behind you. He handed her the piece that they had been working on. "Sing it..."

Katherine opened her eyes. She wanted to look behind her but again she didn't. She looked down at the piece and began to sing.

"You're voice seems to get better each time we meet..."Erik said to her."I have taught you the basics of what every good singer needs to know. I can get more advanced in these principles and you will become one of the greatest singers in all of France, but you have to keep me a secret, once you see me..."Erik said to her. "If you tell someone now, you will never know the last and most important thing that all singers need to have..."Erik whispered."Please, do not get frightened...I will not hurt you..."he reassured her. "You may turn around..."

Katherine turned around. She wasn't frightened at all really. After all he did save her. She then noticed the white mask it was the only thing that stood out. Katherine then noticed she was being rude by starring at it and she then looked away, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to stare."

"It's ok, most people do..."he said to her."I'm glad to know that you have no clue in your mind of who I am..."Erik said with a small sigh of relief. "I was afraid that your parents might've told you about me..."

"No...They haven't said anything..." Katherine said wondering why they haven't, "They only tell me to stay away from here, which I don't understand that either." Were her parents hiding something from her? Well it's not like she could just go up and ask them about the angel of music.

"I'm sure they have plenty of times..."Erik said to her with a small raise of his eyebrow."But I suppose they never told you of me, just for your safety..."he said to her. "I'm not exactly the man you think I am...but I don't want you to think any different of me..."

"I won't..." She said. Katherine remembered how he killed that man, but he was only did it to save her. She then put that thought aside; she didn't want to think about that.

"Good, tonight's lesson is over...come back next week and I'll explain everything, I don't wish to explain everything tonight...it's a bit much..."Erik said turning away from her.

"Ok then..." She made her way towards the door, "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight." Erik whispered his back still facing her.

Katherine then left the room with her heart in a fast pace. So many questions filled her mind so many things clouded her thoughts, "Katherine?" Katherine froze, "What on earth are you doing here?" Alexander's voice called from the end of the hallway.

Katherine then slowly turning around, "I...felt the need...to...confess." She lied.

Alexander then raised one eyebrow, "Well if you say so, at least let me take you home." He said offering his hand, "It's not safe for a girl like you this time of night." Katherine sighed as she took his hand. Alexander then led her to the staples and helped her onto his horse. Once they were both on they rode off into the night. He stopped the horse once they reached the de Chagny estate. He knocked loudly at the door. Soon Raoul showed up. "Hello Monsieur de Chagny..."Alexander said softly. "Your daughter was wandering the Opera House...said that she was confessing...I just wanted to bring her home safe..."Alexander said to her. Raoul nodded, and took his daughter by the arm. "Thank you Alexander, you may leave..." Raoul said and closed the door; he didn't say anything to her, just merely stared at her, disappointment in his eyes.

Katherine didn't know what to say. Should she just tell them, "I really was confessing..."

"That's a lie!" he said loudly. "I know you wouldn't go to confess at two in the morning. Katherine..."Raoul began whisking a hand through his long hair. Soon Christine showed up, in her night gown. Raoul told her everything of had happened. "Katherine, this is not like you...what's going on?" Christine asked her daughter, moving a stray piece of her hair out of her face.

"I can't say..." Katherine said looking down. What else could she say? She felt awful for disappointing her parents.

Christine's fears were becoming more of reality. "Raoul go to bed sweetheart, I'll take care of this..."she said kissing her husband and taking Katherine to the sitting room. She sat down next to her and took her hands in hers. "Katherine...please...you can trust me anything, and you've always been good about following rules...what's going on?" Christine asked her.

Katherine was silent for a moment. Should she tell her mother, "I was singing..." She said quietly. She didn't exactly lie but she wasn't telling the whole story.

"But Katherine you can sing here all you wish...I do not have a problem with it. But at two in the morning? It's very dangerous...lots of unstable people roam the streets at night..."she said to her. "Katherine...are you meeting someone at the Opera House every night?" Christine asked her.

"Well not every night..."She said. Maybe there was a way that she could get out of this...

"Who are you meeting?" Christine asked her, a bit scared now. "Please Katherine...tell me..."

"...Alexander..."The story then popped into her head, "I didn't want to upset you or anyone but I'm in the opera." This story was perfect.

"You're in the opera?" Christine asked surprised. "But Katherine, you're stage fright, you won't even sing for your relatives..." Christine asked.

"I know I'm surprised my self, but Alexander has been helping me with my stage fright." Katherine couldn't believe her mother was buying it.

"A mother has a gift of when she can tell her child is lying to her or not...Katherine, I want the truth...you're not telling me the truth. Alexander doesn't sing a bit, I've known him since he was a baby..."

Katherine couldn't think up any more excuses, "I was with a teacher..."

"A teacher...who is this teacher?" Christine asked her, her heart racing within her chest.

"I don't know his name..." She said looking down. Katherine didn't want to tell but what else could she do. He trusted her and saved her life. How could she tell?

"Katherine, does this man wear a mask?" Christine asked her, her breathing quickening. "You have to tell me Katherine..."

"...I can't say." She didn't want to tell, but she didn't want lie anymore, "Please don't ask again..."She said tears forming in her eyes.

Christine could hear his voice around her again, his nightmares of his mind filling her once more.

"Katherine I forbid you to perform in the opera, and I forbid you to see him again. He will not do what he did to me; to you..."Christine said standing up.

"What..."Tears were rolling down her face, "Mother please..." She couldn't say anything...

"Katherine no...I will not have you put into danger. You might not know it, but the man you are taking lessons from...is a murderer. I don't want you put into danger Katherine. You will not be going to the opera from now on..."

"He's not a murderer!" She yelled in his defense. She then ran into her room and slammed her door shut. Katherine buried her head into her pillow to stop the tears. Her world was gone along with her dreams.

"You don't know anything about him..."Christine whispered once she had slammed her door. She then walked down the hall toward her room, a lone tear slowly creeping down her cheek.

Why did this had to happen? Katherine then raised her head and noticed her window was still open. She got open and walked to the window and looked out it. What if she ran away?

Christine sighed softly. So her daughter had met Erik. Well she would have to have a little talk with him, most likely. She hadn't seen Erik in over 17 years. She sighed softly. She wouldn't say anything to Raoul. Even though she didn't love Erik, he was still her Angel of Music, and if Raoul found out, he would try to kill him.


	4. Broken once again

Katherine then climbed down the rope. She ran to the stables and got a horse out. She then mounted the horse and kicked it slightly which made it canter. Katherine had some experience horseback riding but she wasn't very good. She then rode away from the estate.

Katherine rode out of the estate not looking back. She had no idea where she was going to go she just concentrated on riding the horse. She had some experience but not a lot.

Christine had no clue of where her daughter was going as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her husband. Erik sat in his home, a smile on his lips, but he couldn't help but be worried that she would get caught again.

Katherine made the horse go faster. She wanted to be at the opera house. What she didn't know that there was a fallen tree in her path. The horse jumped, and Katherine couldn't hold on. She fell off as the horse galloped away. Thankfully she fell in the grass, but her leg did hurt a bit. Katherine stood up slowly and continued her way towards the opera house.

Katherine walked down the road. Her leg was still hurting from her attempt to ride the horse, "Where did that horse go?" She looked around but see couldn't find it. A couple of minutes she had found her horse by the entrance of the opera house, "There you are, come here." She said but it started to walk in the opposite direction. Katherine tried to go after it but her leg gave out and she fell onto the cobblestone road. Once the pain died down she tried to get back up but she only fell again, "This is just great, how could it get any worse!" She said and instantly it began to rain.

Erik was making his usual trips around the Opera House late at night. Out of the corner of his eye from a window he saw a stray horse that was walking by the steps of the Opera House. Most likely broke out of the stable, the sly devil. Erik walked around toward the Rue Scribe where the stables were located; pulling the hood of his cloak up once it began to rain. He stopped once he saw Katherine sitting in the streets, clutching her foot and muttering about how stupid the rain was. He slowly approached her. "Why aren't you at home?" he asked her, offering her one of his glove hands. She then looked up at the hooded man. She knew exactly who he was," Well...I sort of ran away." She said with a little smile and she noticed the hand and grabbed it. He pulled her up and looked at her, confusion on his face. "You ran away from your parents? Why?" he asked her, taking his heavy cloak off of his shoulders and placing it around hers. She was silent for a moment and she looked down at the ground,"...It's a long story." She said in a sad tone.

He paused for a moment. "Come, I'll get you dry and warm..."he said to her, walking through the Rue Scribe again, and threw a latch on the wall, throwing a door open. He looked behind him, to see if she was still following him. "Stay close to me..."he whispered to her, suspending himself into the darkness once he passed through the threshold. She did as she was told. Her mother's words replayed in her mind. How was she going to tell him? She wondered if her parents had found out that she was gone.

Raoul walked into Katherine's room, immediately going into a panic once he saw she wasn't there. He quickly told Christine and they were off into the night, searching for their daughter. Erik led her through darkness, silent the whole time of their journey. He couldn't help but let memories of when he first brought Christine to his home. His throat tightened, but he swallowed the lump and continued on. Finally, a single candle gave off the smallest amount of light. A powerful organ was the highlight of the candle light. He sighed softly as he looked at the paintings and drawings of Christine ripped in two that laid all on the floor. Glass layered the floor, and shattered mirrors surrounded them.

Katherine looked at the room with amazement. She then noticed a torn drawing of a girl on the floor. She knew who that was, "That's my mother isn't it?" she said pointing to the drawing. He turned back to face her. "Yes, yes it is..."he whispered, looking down at the portrait and then back in front of him."Come..."he said to her, and walked into a room that held a rather large fireplace. He grabbed a matchbox and struck it, soon starting a fire in the ancient fireplace. "I'll return momentarily, don't wander..."he warned and walked out of the room.

Katherine walked up to the fire and started to warm herself. Her eyes looked around the room; so many broken mirrors and torn pictures. Did her mother do something to him? He returned with some of the clothes he had bought for Christine long ago. Their frames were the same. "There is a bathroom down the hall, second door to your left...change there, and come straight back..." She nodded as she took the clothes and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She then changed into the clothes. They were beautiful, once she was finished she walked out of the room and back towards the fire.

They seemed to sit in silence for about five minutes, before it was broken with a shatter that sent Erik's blood to turn to ice. He looked to her. "You told them of me didn't you?" Erik asked her, his eyes narrowed, rising slowly from his chair.

"No I..." She said but she stopped. She didn't exactly say who he was, but she still told, "My mother knows..."She said quietly.

"You're just like your mother!" he growled, getting close to her. "You can't trust either..."he said under his breath."Well, I guess Christine can be faced with another hard decision...I'll leave your fate up to her..."Erik said with a small chuckle under his breath.

"My fate..." She said in a scarred tone. What was going on? "What are you talking about?" Katherine said looking up at him,

He merely gave a small chuckle, and said, "You shall see, young one..."he said and stood up once he heard splashes in the lake, and Raoul's voice. He walked out from the room and looked upon the face of his angel. But he merely gave a nod of respect. "Ah, the de Chagnys. What might I possibly help you with?" he asked them, with a small raise of his eyebrows. "Mom...Dad?" Katherine said standing up.

"You let her go this instant!" Raoul said seeing that Katherine was in the room. Erik turned his gaze to Raoul. He gave a small smile. "I think I'm going to let Christine make this decision...Christine, I'll give you two choices, and this time, I'm not going to be as kind-hearted..."Erik said. "You may have your daughter back Raoul...but in exchange, Christine stays with me. Shall you rather have your wife, and then I keep your daughter..."he said to her.

Christine stood there in horror. It was just like back then only now her daughter, "Raoul..."She said looking at her husband."Christine don't do it, we'll get her out." He said pleaded. "Raoul I have to..." She said in a sad tone.

"What is your decision?" he asked them, grabbing Katherine harshly and pulling her to his side.

Katherine stood there looking at her mother. This was all her fault, "Mom..." Christine then looked up at her daughter then at Raoul, "Alright, you win." She said. "Christine no!" Raoul said.

He grabbed Christine and basically threw Katherine at her father. "There, you have your daughter, now leave. If you show your face down here, I won't hesitate to kill either of you..."Erik said.

Raoul caught his daughter, "Come on, Katherine let's go." He said looking down. "What! No I'm not leaving without mom!" Katherine tried to reach out for her but Raoul pulled her back. He grabbed her and they started to leave, "Mom!" Katherine called out crying. All Christine could do was just stand there and watch them leave hearing her daughter's cries.

"Finally you're mine..."Erik whispered, his fingertips lightly brushing her cheek."Fun living the fancy life while it lasted, eh?" Erik asked her, his fingers not removing from her milky white skin. "Seems your daughter is just like you...appearance wise, and they both can't be trusted with my music..."

She turned her face away, "Don't you dare talk about my daughter!" She said in an angry tone. Raoul and Katherine were outside the opera house in the rain, "There are you happy now!" He yelled at Katherine, "We told you to stay away, but no you didn't listen!" Katherine just stood there while as tears streamed down her face.

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just telling you the truth..."Erik whispered, his eyes narrowing slightly."You will learn to love me Christine. I know it. You loved me once before...I know you did..."Erik said to her.

"I can never love you after what you did," she said. Raoul then looked down at his daughter and hugged her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled, you're probably as hurt as I am." He said softly.

"You'll never see them again, so, I would get used to it," Erik said to her. "Even if they did...you would only see them for a matter of a few moments before they were hanging, lifeless..."

"Why did you have to bring Katherine into all of this?" She asked. Raoul went to the police and they were waiting outside the Opera House. The rain had died down a bit. Katherine leaned against the wall. Was he just using her the whole time? She then overheard a conversation about how they were going to kill him, "let him die." She said to herself. But she then remembered how he had saved her and all the things that he did for her. She then looked to see if her father was near but he was busy talking to an officer. She then slipped into the stables and into the Opera house.

"This was simply brought up from my mind at the last second. Let me remind you that she did come to me willing, and followed me down here...she has quite a voice. She told me that she was running away and I brought her here, and then you two showed up..."he said to her.

"And so you used her to get me." She said to him. Katherine ran behind the stage. How was she going to get back to where her mother was? She then remembered something in the stories that her mother used to tell her. She then ran to the room that Alexander showed her on her first day coming her. She opened the door and rushed inside. There was the mirror that her mother said. Katherine then picked up a chair and threw it at the mirror causing it to break.

Erik's ears perked up ever so lightly as he heard another smash. "Seems that your husband is already back..."Erik said with a delighted smile. He walked into his room and grabbed a dagger that sat on the desk, also sliding a noose into his cloak pocket, and walking back to join her.

"Please don't do anything to him." She begged, "I'll tell him to leave." She didn't want anything to happen to him. The story was right. She then stepped through the mirror and ran down the hallway. Meanwhile outside everyone was searching for Katherine.

"I gave them warning, and the Phantom always gets what he wants..."Erik said, looking toward the dark lake, his face bloodthirsty."If you do not wish to see him suffer, merely go to our room, and stay there...I will return when it's all over..."Erik said to her.

Katherine then continued to run, but stopped at the lake. She then got into the lake and made her way to the lair. "She must have gone inside." one of the officers said. "Everyone inside now!" Another called out. And soon all the officers and Raoul entered the Opera House searching for the entrance to the lair.

Erik heard the splashing and stood. He slid into the water and pressed his back against the wall, so his intruder could not see him, though it was difficult anyway, just because it was so dark. He drew the dagger from its small sheath, planning to peel each bloody layer of his skin away from him and rip his own heart out his chest and slit it.

She then arrived at the lair, "Mother!" She said just happy to see her face again. "Katherine! Get out of here now!" She yelled. Why did she have to come? She didn't want to see her daughter die, "Katherine!" She screamed.

"Do you not have any sense what-so-ever child?" Erik asked her, coming from behind and taking a fistful of her hair within his grasp, and dragging her out of the water, throwing her roughly on the shore. "You are just as stupid as your father..."Erik spat, and sheathed his dagger; he had never killed a woman and didn't want to start now...

Christine got up and ran to her daughter, holding her, "I have sense enough to come and warn you!" Katherine starred at the man who called himself an angel, the man who had lied and hurt her. She hoped that she was making the right choice.


	5. Is this really goodbye?

"Why would you want to warn me? You're merely the trigger for you father's plan..."Erik said, looking at her. But he stopped dead in his tracks. Erik's time was over; the Phantom's reign of the Opera House was gone. "I'm b-beaten..."Erik whispered, he let a tear roll down his cheek."All I ever wanted was love..."he whispered, turning away from them both, and walking toward his room. "Go..." Was all Erik said before, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Come on Katherine let's go," Christine said helping her daughter up. "But..."Katherine said looking off to where he left. "There's nothing that we can do." Christine said. Katherine then walked up to the door. She thought about it first but her hand reached out and touched the door knob.

"Leave Katherine..."Erik spoke from behind as heard a light sound from her touching the door knob.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." She said remaining outside the door. Christine stood there and watched, "But...I just wanted to say Thank you." She too had a tear rolling down her face.

He didn't know how she could possibly be saying thank you to him, especially after what he had done. He shakily opened the door. "I have no clue how you can possibly be saying thank you now, but you're welcome, it was a pleasure teaching you while I could...oh Christine..."Erik said taking a ring from his pocket. "Keep it, I wish to have it buried with me. Once I pass, promise me that you'll bury me with it?" he asked her.

Christine then took the ring, "I promise." She said, "Katherine, I believe we should go now." She said looking down at her daughter.

"Thank you..."he whispered to her, and turned away. "Goodbye, both of you..."he said to them with a small nod of his head.

Christen then took Katherine and they both made there way out of the lair. The officers had found an entrance and they were going down in it. Katherine and Christine then came out of the shattered mirror to see Raoul. Raoul hugged them both.

Erik sighed softly and closed his eyes, awaiting his death. He knew it was soon. Christine might not have to wait long to bury him with his ring. Erik sat on his organ bench, his head rested on the music stand, tears gently falling down his cheeks. He could now make out the voices shouting instructions to the surrounding officers. He sighed, awaiting his death. He knew Raoul wouldn't take any chances of putting him in jail, he would be killed, right here on the spot.

"Let's go before they..."Raoul said but he was cut off. "Wait you mean they're down there already." Katherine said looking up at her father with shock, "Katherine we should go." He said taking her hand. But Katherine took it back. She then turned around and went through the shattered mirror. He saved her life; she had to return the favor.

He could hear the boots splashing through the water, now. Not long Erik, not long before you go to your thrown in hell...he thought to himself. At least now, maybe your heart won't be aching, he continued to think. He sighed softly and turned around once he heard the boots on the shore. "You heard the viscount, fire at will..."the captain gave its orders, and raised his own gun.

She was running through the lake now, "Wait!" She yelled hopping they could hear her, "Don't shoot!" She then arrived at the lair seeing the officer with his gun ready.

The captain brought his gun down as he turned around to hear the voice of Katherine. "Miss de Chagny, what are you doing down here?" he asked her. "Escort her back up..."he said pointing to one of the officers. The officer then grabbed a hold of Katherine and started to pull her away from the scene.

"No! You can't do this!" Katherine yelled trying her best to break free from the officer's grasp, "You have no right too!" Tears were streaming from her eyes. She couldn't let them kill him,

"We have every right too, and plenty of proof. Are you going to let a woman drag you back officer?" he asked the man holding her. Now the officer went full out pulling her back, but his grip slipped, sending him to fall back in the water. Katherine saw this as her chance. She then ran through the water past the officers. She ran onto the shore and stood by her angel.

Erik looked to her at his side, surprised. At this time Raoul showed up. "Put down your guns!" Raoul ordered. "Katherine don't be ridiculous! Get away from that man!" Raoul instructed. "Seriously, what are you doing?" Erik asked her.

"I'm not being ridiculous." She said looking at her father, "This man saved my life, so I wish to do the same for him." She stated. Raoul looked upon Erik, surprised, but shook his head. "The saving of your life doesn't make up for the many he has killed..."the captain said. "Wait..."Raoul said, and walked up to stand in front of Katherine. "He saved your life?" he asked her, an eyebrow rose.

"Yes he did." Katherine said with a smile, "I was...well attacked one night when I was coming here and he saved me." Raoul remained silent, stealing a glance at Erik before turning around. "Leave this man be..."Raoul said and walked back out of the lair. "Come Katherine..."Raoul instructed, turning around to see to his daughter. Erik looked upon Raoul as if he had gone crazy. This man hated Erik, and yet he had just stopped them from ending his life.

She smiled and walked down to where her father was and hugged him, "Thank you." She said. He gave her a simple nod. "Just promise me never to return here...there's a good man in there somewhere, but there's also a mad man..." She then looked at Eric and the back at her father, "Alright." She said. She wanted to come back, but she already caused all of this to happen.

Erik stood watching all of them leave, his eyes never leaving Katherine, until she was out of his sight. But one officer stayed behind. "You know, the only reason I joined the police, is to find you. You killed my brother. He was close to me. And I'm willing to get put into jail by the viscount, for my revenge..."the officer said raising the gun, and pulled the trigger. The shot rang throughout the grotto. Erik felt a searing pain in his stomach that he couldn't help but let out a cry. He soon sank to his knees, panicking. He was already drenched in his own blood. Katherine heard the gunshot and stopped dead in her tracks. Raoul and Christine stopped too. Katherine turned around ran back to the lair, "Katherine!" Raoul yelled after her.

Erik lay shuddering on the floor, blood slowly beginning to drip slowly from his mouth. He coughed, spluttering is on the dark stone of the floor. He fought for breath, but his stomach was on fire, and his lungs felt as though they were being crushed. He gasped for each ragged breath he took. Katherine stopped at the entrance to see Erik on the ground. She ran over to him and knelt beside him. She saw the wound and the gun, "Mom!" She yelled. How could this happen. Christine and Raoul arrived at the scene, "Oh my god." Christine said with a gasp. Raoul then left to go get a doctor. Christine then walked up to Katherine and put her hand on her back, "I'll handle it dear." She then knelt down next to Erik and began to sing gently. Raoul and the doctor had just entered the lake.

At just the mere sound of Christine's voice, Erik relaxed, slightly. He closed his eyes and released the muscles he had been straining. His gasps were softer, but they were still present. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as she continued to sing to him, for him. Katherine looked up as she heard footsteps coming closer. She then saw her father and a doctor, "Over here." Katherine said waving. The doctor then walked over to Erik and set his stuff down getting ready to help. "Katherine, you should go back up." Raoul said. "But dad..." Katherine didn't even get to finish. "Go..." Raoul said. She then slowly left the lair.

Erik felt the buttons of his shirt being removed, but that was all he remembered, soon after he fainted from the loss of blood. He awoke, some time later. His stomach was so sore it was searing. He was still shirtless, but he had a large white cloth stained with his own blood. He struggled to sit up, but Raoul came and put a grim hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down gently. "The doctor says you shouldn't move much, and especially when your cut is fresh and finally stopped bleeding..."Raoul informed him. Erik blinked at him in surprise, for his concern for him. But perhaps it was because he had saved his daughter, his only daughter. He nodded lightly as his response.

Christine then walked up to Raoul, "I'm going to go find Katherine and make sure she's alright." Raoul nodded. Katherine had fallen asleep in the chapel on the window seat. Christine then started to leave the lair wondering if it was a good idea to have Raoul down there with Erik. Erik sat in an awkward silence with Raoul. Just because Raoul had saved his life...it did not mean he still didn't hate him for taking his Christine away from him. "W-When Christine and Katherine might I speak with Katherine...alone?" he asked him, knowing the alone part might freak him out. But perhaps he trusted him the slightest bit.

Raoul wanted to say no right off the bat. But he knew that Erik wouldn't do anything. "Yes..." Raoul said. Christine opened the chapel doors to see Katherine asleep. She walked over to her, "Katherine?" Katherine opened her eyes and looked up at her mother, "Everything is alright dear, there's nothing to worry about." She then hugged her daughter, "Come on, we'll be leaving soon." Christine said and she left the room. Katherine quickly followed behind her.

Erik nodded his thanks, but gave a short wince as pain shot through his stomach, but it quickly passed. He sighed softly and leaned his head against the black satin pillows, waiting for the two to return. The girls both entered the mirror once more and made their way down to the lair. Soon enough they were at the lair and they walked onto the shore. Katherine was relieved to see that he was alright.

"Katherine, might I have a word?" he asked her from the bed, his voice a bit hoarse now from merely talking a bit. Katherine then looked at her parents and they nodded, "We'll be waiting for you upstairs." Raoul and Christine then left. Katherine then walked up next to the bed.

He took a deep breath and said, "Katherine I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did, I never fully gave your mother an apology, so I'm giving you one now. I am no Angel of Music, only an Angel of Hell. I made you think I was a kind angel, though my heart is black. I'm sorry you had to go through the same thing your mother did. I should've learned from the past that it is wrong. I'm sorry that you of a young age had to be put under the weight of that kind of pressure. I hope you except my apology..."he whispered to her.

He was apologizing. Katherine thought she should have apologized but she just simply smiled, "I accept your apology."

"Thank you..."he said simply. "Now go, go back to your life of the light and never return here...you don't want to spend your life in the darkness..."he whispered, looking up at her, staring deep into her eyes. "Tell your mother that I'm sorry as well...I should've apologized to her. And I never did..."

"I shall give her the message." She said, but her smile seemed to fade away, "Goodbye." Katherine then turned around and started to leave. Her legs were moving but some part of her wanted to stay. She then got to the exit and stopped, "There is always a light in the darkest of places," She said as she looked back. Katherine then left the lair.

"Thank you..."he whispered and gave a weak smile. Though his heart yearned for her to stay, just to have a little company. He sighed softly and rested his head against the pillow, drifting off into a deep sleep. Katherine then stepped through the mirror to see her mother and father. They both hugged her and they left the opera house. As they were ridding in the carriage Katherine starred out the window back in the direction were the opera house was.


	6. A bittersweet reunion

Hello there It's me the author of this fine story. And no the story isn't over it's only just begun. I do apologize for making you wait so long I've been a little busy. And my apologizes for this short chapter. I've already written most of the story now. And I have to find good spots to start and end a chapter. Oh and thank you for all the comments more chapters coming soon!!

--

A hooded figure walked down the sun drenched streets of Paris, looking around in shops for the food he was going to prepare for himself tonight. Erik, the Opera Ghost, walked up and down the streets as if a normal person. Sure he got some stares because of his hood on a lovely day, but his mask was in the shadows and no one jeered or ran or screamed. He accidentally ran into a woman, due to his carelessness. "Excuse me Madame..."he spoke softly, but he got the smallest glance of her face. He froze in his tracks. It was Katherine de Chagny, though her face had matured more, and she was more beautiful than ever. It had been six years since he had last seen her in his home

"Oh no it's quite alright." She said her with same old smile. Katherine then looked up to see the hooded man. She couldn't help but stare...

He held her gaze for a moment, giving her a sort of half smile, then turned to walk away. He wasn't going to get her involved with him ever again; he had done far too much damage to that family already.

"Wait please..." She said as she saw him turn, "I know this may sound silly but you remind me of some one I once knew." It couldn't be him. That thought ran through her mind so many times, but some part of her wished that it was.

He stopped again. He gave a small smile. "That's because I am..."Erik whispered, and revealed part of his white mask. He sighed softly. "How're you today Mademoiselle de Chagny?" he asked as if he had too.

Katherine was silent at first. She couldn't find any words to say. It had been six long years and here she was standing right infront of him, "I'm...fine..." She managed to say. She then collected herself, "How are you?"

"I'm holding on..."he said to her, his eyes never leaving hers."How've you been these years we haven't seen each other?" he asked her.

Katherine then quickly broke the eye contact, "Good..." she lied not wanting to look at his face. How could she tell the truth? Things haven't been good at all.

He reached out and took her chin in his hand, gently and turned her head toward him. "That was a lie. What's been going on Katherine?" he asked her again, this time more serious.

Katherine looked at him her sad eyes meeting his, "My mother has been sick recently, the doctors can't describe it." She said softly.

A huge hard lump formed in Erik's throat that he couldn't swallow, but he kept himself under control. "Is it...serious?" he asked her, looking at her sadly.

"I'm not quite sure...there are not telling me anything." She quietly, "I hope it is not."

Erik sighed a trembling sigh as he looked upon her. "I'm so sorry..."he whispered, looking away from her as well. "I should get going..."he said a bit quickly and began to walk toward the shops of which he was aiming for.

"I would like to see you again." She said called out. She didn't want to be alone during this hard time.

He stopped and once again turned toward her. "Why would you want to be with me...at your age now, you should be finding a young suitor, getting married, making a family of your own," he said to her. "But, if you are ever by the opera house...just call for me in the chapel, I'll hear..."he whispered and went on his way.

"Alright." She said with a little smile. Katherine then remembered what she came here for. She then made her towards the medicine shop while deciding not to tell her parents about this little meeting she had.

Erik sat in a chair, observing the bullet mark on his stomach. Meeting Katherine today had really been helpful to him. He hadn't spoken with anyone for six years. He sighed softly and smiled at the thought of her. Oh how beautiful and more like her mother she had gotten. But tears burned in his eyes as he thought of Christine's sickness.

Katherine returned home. She then entered her mother's room where Christine laid in her bed and her father by her side "Hello dear." Her mother said with a weak smile "I've brought the medicine" Katherine said sweetly putting the bag down on the nightstand. She kissed her mother on the forehead and then left the room. She couldn't stand to see her mother like this

Erik waited and waited every day that had passed since he had met Katherine, for her to return, for him to have the slightest bit of company.

It was late one net when Katherine awoke to hear crying. She then walked out of her room and into the hallway. The crying was coming from her mother's room. She rushed in there to see her father crying at the bedside holding Christine's hand. Katherine knew what had happened but she remained strong and she placed a hand on her dad's back. Raoul then handed her an envelope, but it wasn't addressed to her it was addressed to Erik. She took it and knew what she had to do. Katherine then left the room and walked into her room and got changed. Katherine then left the house and made her way to the opera house.


	7. An Angel Dies

Erik lay sitting awkwardly in his chair, sitting very improper reading a book, trying to kill time. He ran a hand through his hair as he shut the book he had read five times already and tossed it casually on the ground, and returned to his slouch, bored. Katherine entered the opera house and made her way to the chapel like she did many years before. Only this wasn't going to be a happy occasion. She stood in middle of the room and looked down at the envelope it had something small in it. Erik heard the sound of footsteps through the vents that led from the chapel. His face brightened and he quickly grabbed his long cloak off the back of the chair and rushed up the passages, hoping it was Katherine. He smiled when he got there. "Hello Katherine..."he said to her, noticing she looked very sad."Katherine...what's wrong?" he asked. She couldn't be strong anymore. She looked away as a tear rolled down her face. She quietly handed him the envelope. He took it from her and opened it and looked inside. The ring. His throat entirely closed up his own tears fell down his face. He shut his eyes tightly, in denial. Christine was not dead! She couldn't be! He turned away from her, walking slowly around, no one in particular just walking aimlessly, denying it to himself. He couldn't stop his tears as they fell from his eyes.

Katherine just stood there. Her tears slowly falling, "I'm sorry..." She said quietly.

"She was your mother, you are most likely grieving more than I..."he said to her, turning back to her. Tear by tear they rolled down his cheek, his hand grasping the ring as if it were going to leave him forever. "When did this happen?" he whispered.

"Tonight...she died peacefully." Katherine said looking at him. Those tears, she could tell that they were filled a longing that was now a loss.

He sighed softly. "Well...well at least she died peacefully and not in pain..."Erik whispered, leaning against one of the walls now and slowly sliding down it."Oh Christine..."he whispered against the ring, more tears falling from his eyes.

Katherine slowly walked up to him and put her hand on his back trying to comfort him. She then noticed the ring. She had only seen that ring once before, "That's an engagement ring isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is..."he whispered to her, slipping the ring onto his pinky finger, seeing that it was much too small for his others. The physical contact she made did in fact comfort him. He looked up at her, and smiled, placing a hand atop hers, to return the gesture.

She smiled back as her tears started to stop. She was glad that she wasn't alone during this hard time, "She had mentioned you in some of her stories that she used to tell me."

"I'm surprised she even mentioned the likes of me..."Erik said to her."All I ever did was deceive your mother...something that was horribly, horribly wrong..."he said to her. "But there were good times..."he said to her with a small nod of his head, motioning for her to sit next to him.

Katherine sat down, "She forgives you." She said. She remembered telling her mother that long ago. She had almost forgotten to tell him,

He let a small smile crawl onto his lips. "She was always so forgiving, so innocent..."Erik whispered, taking her hand in his."You had a great mother, you know that? "He asked her."A perfect angel..."

She smiled, "Yes I know." She then wondered how her father was doing back home. She had left him alone. Katherine felt a little bad for leaving him.

Erik sat, holding her hand, tears slowly falling one by one. He pressed his lips to the ring and held it there. Erik still hated Raoul by all means but he asked, "Where is your father?" he asked.

"At home." Katherine said. She had almost forgotten that about him. She had left him alone with her mother. Katherine then felt bad for leaving him there.

Erik nodded and leaned his head against the wall with a sigh. He sighed softly and finally released her hand and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You should be with him..."he whispered. Though he didn't want her to leave, it was the right thing to do... Katherine looked at him. She didn't want to leave him either but she had to go to her father. She then got up without saying anything and walked out of the room. Erik heart lurched; he didn't want her to leave. He got onto his feet and caught her wrist. "You will come back won't you?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

She then turned around and looked at him her eyes meeting his. In his eyes she saw his loneliness and sadness, "Of course I will." She said with her smile.

He gave her a small smile back and released her. He nodded and with a swish of his cloak, he turned and left her as well. "It'll be alright Katherine...your mother is now in a better place..."Erik whispered and walked down to his home. Katherine smiled and she walked out of the opera house. She went to the stables and got into a carriage and made her way home. Erik sighed softly. He would need to go to Christine's funeral, wherever it was being held. He hoped that Katherine would inform him of this information. He sighed softly and sat at his organ. He was still in denial...Christine couldn't be dead. His angel couldn't be dead. It was wrong...

Katherine then arrived at the house. Once she was inside Raoul hugged her, "You've been gone for a while." He said concerned. "I know I'm sorry...but I'm here now." she said.

"Where've you been?" he asked her, tears glistening in his eyes, but he was trying to make them less obvious...

"I was..." How could she tell him that she was with Erik at a time like this, "...out I just needed to get some fresh air."

He nodded and didn't ask anymore. "Well...the doctor's about to come and…take Christine. If you don't wish to be here, then you may go to your room, and I'll come and get you when it's all over..."

She was silent for a moment, "I'll stay for you father." She said with a little smile. She didn't want to leave him alone again.

He nodded and gave her a tight hug, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. He walked back into his room, his arm draped over her, looking at Christine's peaceful, motionless body. "She died peacefully Katherine..."

"Yes I know." She said quietly looking at her mother. She could tell that her father had been crying, but she remained strong.

"At least we know...that she didn't die in pain...I don't see how this could've happened to her though. She was healthy, always..."he whispered, letting a tear fall down his cheek.

"There are just some things we can't describe." She said seeing the tear. Katherine kept hers inside; she didn't want to cry infront of her father.

He quickly brushed the tear away from his cheek. He took his daughter's hand as he continued to stare at Christine. "I suppose..."he whispered. "I love you Katherine, never forget...and your mother loved you too...oh so much..."he whispered, finally breaking down and leaning over Christine's motionless body and wept.

She then felt a tear go down her own cheek and then another. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop them. Soon the doctor arrived and took Christine's body from the house, to prepare for funeral arrangements. "Come my daughter, we have things to do..."he whispered to her, taking her hand.


	8. A funeral for an Angel

Soon the doctor arrived and took Christine's body from the house, to prepare for funeral arrangements. "Come my daughter, we have things to do..."he whispered to her, taking her hand. Two days after Christine had died, the funeral was held. From rumors running around the Opera House, Erik had heard where the funeral was taking place. Erik had on his best cloak as he made his way through the snow.

Katherine was in the cemetery standing by her grandfather's gave. They used to come once a year for her grandfather but she would have never of thought of coming here for her mother. Katherine then just realized that she didn't tell Erik what day the funeral was. She told him that she would come back, but she hasn't gotten the chance yet. Erik walked into the cemetery. There were lots of people there. But Christine was a very likeable person. He spotted Katherine and came to stand next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it lightly in his, looking toward her. "It's alright, I found out where it was from the ballet girls...word travels so fast...."Erik whispered.

She smiled, she was glad to see him here. Wait her father was going to be here. She then worried a bit, "My father will be here..."She said.

"I know. He'll understand if he sees me..."Erik whispered to her. "Surely he will..."Erik continued, and released her hand, his eyes landing on Christine's coffin. He shut his eyes, though the tears still came.

Katherine then looked at the coffin, "It's so hard to believe that she is gone." She then looked away. She didn't want to start crying again.

He nodded, keeping his face low in his hood so no one saw his mask. He sighed softly and put his arm gently around her shoulder. "She may be gone for now...but...at least you will meet her again once you've descended..."Erik whispered, knowing he wasn't going where Christine went, after he was to die. Katherine looked up at him. She was going to say something but she heard some one calling her name. She turned around to see her father. Erik looked at Raoul as he heard Katherine's name being called. But Raoul froze once he saw Christine. "Sorry to barge in, I'll be on my way soon anyway...Please, don't make me leave..."Erik whispered to him, almost begging, but not. Raoul then looked at Katherine; Katherine had never seen anyone give that kind of a look. Was he mad at her? "I'm sorry, I'll be quick I promise..."Erik whispered and approached Christine's coffin, making his way around people. He simply put a blood red rose with a black ribbon tied around it's stem on the coffin and bowed his head, saying a few words under his breath, and then turned to leave from the cemetery. He gave Katherine a nod as he passed her and made his way to the entrance again.

She stood there for a moment and then followed him, but Raoul stopped her, "Katherine, you need to stay here." He said in a some what mean tone. But she wanted to go. She didn't want to be caught up in all of this sadness. Erik turned as he heard Raoul talking with Katherine. She wanted to come with him that be at her own mother's funeral? "Hey, stay with your father, because it he feels like I do now, he needs someone to keep him company..."Erik said under his breath and gave another nod and mounted the horse he had ridden over to the cemetery. Katherine watched as he rode off and then she looked at her father, who looked almost hurt, "I was just trying to be..." She tried to say but again he just walked off.

He finally whipped around. "Katherine, I want you to stay away from him. I know he saved your life, but he's dangerous, and...You never know what he's going to do next. Please Katherine, please. I can't lose both of my loves." Raoul said, taking Katherine's face in his hands. They staid until the sorrowful ceremony was over and then returned to their estate Erik sat playing a simple chord on his organ underneath the ground, tears glittering his eyes. He wished he could've stayed longer to pay his respects to Christine. He sighed softly. But Raoul had lost her too, and so had her daughter. So he was respecting them...


End file.
